


Once Upon A Time

by tafoley



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hybrids, Vampires, Young Love, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafoley/pseuds/tafoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic in many many years.</p><p>Nicollet Michaels was a force of nature, it was impossible not to love her. </p><p>This is the story of Hayley and Niklaus' beloved daughter, sent away for her own safety and how she found true love - and the story of the girl who loved her.</p><p>Will be epic and long to get me through the hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time…isn’t that how all good stories start? Not the most creative I know, but…shut up, I’m telling it, and you can just like it. Ahem. Once upon a time, there was a little girl. And like all little girls in stories, she wasn’t an ordinary little girl. No she was extraordinary from the moment she was conceived. Her birth had been the result of a millennia of circumstances all building up to….

Wait.

Scratch that. Way to dramatic.

Once upon a time…there was a girl. The most beautiful, vivacious, maddening, enthralling, thrilling girl that was ever born and her name was Nicolette. And I….I loved her. 

….Still to dramtic? Okay, You know what they say about the third time…

Once upon a time there was a girl who was very special. Of course she was special to me, I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. 

Nikki Michaels.

Okay okay, I didn’t know it was true love then, we were 5. Even at 5, I knew she was special. Special and *feisty*, she just shoved Cody Shephard face first in the sand and sat on his head because he pretend to barf on my doll’s face. It was enough to make me stop crying as she gave a little bounce, to really grind his nose into the human cat box before she stood up and grabbed my hand, yanking me after her as she stomped off. From that moment on, I was hers….but I never knew just how special until years later. 

Eight years later, Nikki was on her way to filling a B cup and I hadn’t even gotten my first training bra. She’d always seemed so much *more* than other girls our age. At 13, some girls were finding their confidence in being coquettish (ho-bags), some were diving head first into academics or sports. The only thing I was ever known for was being Nikki’s hanger on. 

Wherever she went, I went. Whatever she did, I attempted, with half the skill and a sliver of the grace she had. But that was the thing about Nik – she never minded. I was her friend, her person, though I don’t know why. Even the brightest sun still casts a shadow and I was hers. I’ll never know why but she chose me…and I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I never wanted the spot light, I was happy to let her shine, and she did, in everything she tried. Love her, hate her (how could anyone hate her??), you had to give her that. She was larger than life, a force of nature unto herself. She always had some plan, some scheme, and there I was getting dragged right along with her. So when one Saturday after her mom had left for the afternoon and she snapped our World History book shut and told me to follow her….I did. 

I thought maybe she’d snuck a bottle of alcohol, or maybe even a joint. It was all the rage at school, little kids acting (pathetically) bad ass. But no, instead, she went to her mother’s car – her 2nd car. The *fancy* one that she never drove. What could I do? I got in. I don’t know where she got the keys…in California, you couldn’t get your permit until you were 16, but the rules, they’d never really applied to Nik…Still, I clicked my seatbelt on and was scared for a moment she’d think it was some critique on her driving skills. Instead, Nikki gave me the biggest grin and in that moment, I knew I would love her until my last breath.

The joy ride didn’t last long. Confidence couldn’t make up for being 4’8 and barely able to see over the wheel. The drivers side was t-boned by a F-450. I remember it barreling towards us, thinking ‘oh my god…we’re going to die’ and the next thing I knew, Nikki was pulling me out of the car. I couldn’t hear anything and I saw everything twice so when the gash in her forehead knitted itself even while blood spattered down on my face. The way that truck hit her side, she should be dead and seconds after the crash, there wasn’t a scratch on her. See. I told you she was special…

Nikki never left my side on the trip to the hospital, or in the ER. My hand was fisted in hers, squeezing until I could feel bone. She may not of had a scratch on her, I had a broken clavicle and needed 9 stiches. Even when my mom burst in, hysterical, she didn’t budge. She was unflappable..unmoveable...

I had my theories…alien…demi god…maybe I was crazy. It didn’t matter. Every day she grew…*more*. More into herself, more…just more. The truth finally came 3 years later, and not from Nikki – and not about Nikki either, but about her mom. We were waiting for Nik so we could all go to the movies when her mother Rebekah turned to me and I looked up from my school but only to be told, “I’m a vampire.”   
Now, let me tell you – doesn’t that beat all? 

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what did you think? Not sure if I should continue.


End file.
